Overthinking
by Bondomu
Summary: Mano tends to overthink, and sometimes Carvel acts before he finishes thinking. Olivia and Louis are simply trying. /Slight BL/


**Where my Vampire Library fans at? Where are you guys? Do you exist? Save me**

 **I know this is short, but I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. I think I have just 3 minutes left before my bus arrives and I'm feasting off my friend's hotspot to post this.**

 **Start**

"He's so annoying! So vague! I can't tell what he's thinking." Mano grumbles, crossing his arms in a huff, "Aren't we in a contract?"

"Mano, you do nothing but complain about him." Olivia grins, "Lighten up."

"What else is there to say other than a complaint?" Mano glares.

"Are you sure there's nothing?" Olivia says, resting her head in her hand and eyeing Mano, waiting for his reply.

"I suppose he has nice hair, but still. Nothing good. He sleeps, eats, annoys me and is a nuisance in general." Mano replies, "Plus there's the overtime! The absolute worst!"

"You can't blame him for the overtime, we give it to you as well, you know." Louis grins, as he walks over and sits down beside Olivia.

"Oh I know, and I'm hating you all for it. But overtime is not the point of the conversation right now!" Mano seethes.

"Then what is the point?" Olivia says.

"The point is what is up with Carvel? We're in a contract and he's awful." Mano replies.

"How do you mean? I don't think he's awful." Louis says, "Well, that awful. Or, as awful as you make him out to be. You're probably exaggerating though."

"Well, he's not mean or anything. I just... feel that he's kinda cold towards me, maybe a little weird and definitely very self centered." Mano shrugs. "Maybe he doesn't like me or something?"

"That's just how he is. Also I'm sure he doesn't dislike you. I thought he liked you. He's not cold, at least I don't think so." Louis says. "But other than that, yes, he is quite the self centered fellow."

"Well, it's true I haven't known him for very long, so maybe he just needs time to warm up?" Mano says, "I'm just ranting, you might as well ignore me."

"Perhaps you need an outside perception? Someone who doesn't know Carvel, so you can ask them about certain things. Instead of us, who are probably accidentally biased because we've known him for a lot longer." Olivia says.

"I don't have anyone like that." Mano shrugs, "Besides, what good would it do? I can't go up to someone and say hey 'oh hi yeah I'm in a contract with a vampire can you help me I think he doesn't like me and maybe he's a little too self centered?'"

"Who's too self centered?" Carvel says, walking around one of the large bookshelves where the three were huddling together beside.

"Mano here says you are." Olivia grins, glancing at Mano out of the corner of her eye and watching his glare turn icy. "He's worried you don't like him."

"If you don't shut up I will murder you." Mano hisses as Carvel's gaze shifts over to the albino.

"Is that what you think?" Carvel says, a smirk on his face. "Be honest, Mano, I can handle it."

Mano grimaces, "I guess, the thing is we don't interact all that much, not that I particularly want to because overtime kills me enough as it is, but we are in a contract, thanks to you, and it would be somewhat nice if you at least pretended to be happy with the contract. I just feel like sometimes maybe you're a little cold and self centered, not that there's anything wrong with being self centered, just... I don't know what I'm talking about. Never mind."

Mano huffs and gets up to leave but Carvel reaches out to grab him by the arm. "So you want me to like you?" He asks, Louis and Olivia are staying silent, watching the scene take place.

"I don't know. Just let me go." Mano says, with a halfhearted attempt at pulling away.

"Did you..." Carvel says slowly, moving forwards slightly, "To like you like this?" He leans forward and kisses Mano softly on the lips before pulling away shortly after, "Or did you mean as friends? Because was that not what we already were?"

"Well, I... Never gave it any thought?" Mano says, trying to recollect himself after the kiss, Olivia and Louis were holding in their giggles.

After a few seconds of silence Carvel seems to gather his own thoughts and realize what he had done. Abruptly he blushes and walks out of the room as fast as he can, leaving Mano in a confused state of mind.

"W-what was that about?" Mano squeaks.

"Who knows, Carvel does as Carvel thinks. But maybe that's the problem. He's a spur of the moment kind of guy." Olivia says.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Louis says, "Otherwise he'll sit in his coffin stewing in his own stupidity again. Who knows when we'll next seem him."

"Yeah.. I should do that." Mano says, "I'll see you guys later. Hopefully. Or maybe not hopefully." He says the last part with a forced grin before going off ot find Carvel.

 **End**

 **All my precious children deserve so much love and they're not getting it in canon so I'm giving it in fanon.**


End file.
